User talk:Narutosager
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Narutosager page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload watermarked or poor quality images. About fanart. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. *If you are editing characters pages, follow this guide: Character guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Genda Koujirou Categories Hi, i wanted to state out that the categories like "The Kingdom", "Dark Emperors" and other such categories that are named after teams should NOT be added to hissatsu pages, instead they should only be under the characters who are in those teams, at the same time, in the game, any player can use the hissatsu so not a single team can own a hissatsu. Please do not be discouraged, there are other ways to help the wiki like adding info and checking spellings and other stuffs. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:10, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, a lot of users got it wrong at first also. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 05:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Photos Hi, please don't overadd photos to pages, some pages won't look good if they have too many photos, please lessen you upload of photos on some pages, and please use templates if your creating hissatsu, episode or character pages ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:25, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template Please don't forget to use Templates when creating pages, this is a warning, so please don't forget to add templates --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 04:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Keshin It's hard to say if a Keshin is a hissatsu so it's hard to create a template for it when we know little about it so for now we shouldn't create a template for it just yet.... --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 02:26, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fairy Tail Oh.....sure! I like Fairy Tail a lot! Well, i'd really like to see what happens next in the current chapters. I enjoyed the oracion seis arc and edolas arc so far, anyways how about you? What's your favorite and also what's your opinion first on what will happen in the next chapters? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 02:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Yep! I wanted the anime with Lisanna to show up soon too! I felt sad for Natsu that Lissana died because she seemed such a nice person with Natsu, and when i learned she was alive, I was happy XD I also wondered how Zeref knows Natsu O_O I've been waiting for Raven Tail XD I even made a blog about it in the Fairy Tail Wiki XD It was about the 2 dark guilds left, Tartaros and Raven Tail, that reminds me, what do you think about Tartaros? So far there isn't information released about that guild yet though.... --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 02:36, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Nice figths ideas :) They might introduce more dragon slayers so that maybe all the dragon slayers can team up for the Dragon Arc! :D Lisanna definitely deserves to be with Natsu :D Yeah, i can't think of anything with Tartaros also O_O So far they haven't showed any hint Tartaros at all O_O It's a good thing that Fairy Tail rarely has Filler Arc XD P.S. Sorry if i reply late mostly O_O I'm on slow internet surfing >_< --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 02:54, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi I get the pictures of the recent episodes in the episodes and for the upcoming episodes, in the preview or in the Corocoro scans ! Torch92. Re:Sorry It's okay, everyone is busy when it comes to school stuff. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm sorry!!! can i delete this??? -- by Bjorn Thank you Thank you for your understanding!!! by Bjorn Tsumuji Technique Hey, what are you doing by trying to delete the page I created? Solomon585858, 03.09.2011 23:53 Ok, thanks for giving the link. I'll just add my information to old page then. Solomon585858, 03.09.2011 23:56 Ok, it's just too many edits today for me. So no surprise I didn't see it )). Thanks, anyway. Solomon585858, 04.09.2011 00:09 Re:XD Awww.....don't worry :) That scene was one of the best and dramatic :D --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 07:49, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Team photos Hi there! Sorry for the late reply, but I don't personally think that we should have team photos. One of the reasons being if we even start adding ANY team photos, I'm afraid that people might start adding the individual members' photos, and FAN ART photos rather than the official team photos, e.t.c... so I'm afraid team photos won't be happening around now. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 07:13, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ^^ Sorry. Ok Community Disscussion: Template: Team Hi NarutoSager, I've suggested with AdventureWriter28 about the problem with the Template:Team which appear next to here: Which has a problem as the background of the parameters is purple, font is black, which is very hard to see when edit, and viewing And I think it should be replace with Yellow Or the color LimeGREEN This suggestion is agreed by Me and AdventureWriter28, agreement pending from User:Mizuki_Raimon and User:Treite and User:solomon585858 Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:19, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the agreement... AdventureWriter28 Will fix this... I only gives opinion Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:42, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Helping Thanks for the warning, I already think to delete it, It not a fanart, by the way, I dont like her, the other admin are more friendly.... Thank You again, really appreciate it.... *(^_^)* 03:42, September 16, 2011 (UTC) But I like Mizuki Raimon, she friendly, okay, I understand, maybe I kinda childish, hehe... XD, Thanks again for your help *(^_^)* 03:50, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Active or not Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or AdventureWriter28 (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not by Saturday 24th (South East Asian time, so for those in America the deadline is Friday 23rd). Thank you! More information will come out after Saturday!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 13:02, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, we'll give you an update either on saturday or sunday. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:59, September 22, 2011 (UTC) The update!!: AdventureWriter28 and I wanted to update and make this wiki better, so in order to do that, we first have to expand some pages. So, thats where you guys come in... We're splitting the active users into 2 teams one team to work on hissatsu 'pages and the other team to work on '''team '''articles. So, we'll give you a number (1 or 2) and if you get 1, you're working on hissatsu pages and 2 you're working on team pages (this was a random idea, but it is more organized I guess). The number we'll give tomorrow morning, since most people would be too tired to work on. We are ''not ''working on Episode pages and Character pages for the time being, as they would take to long (But because we split you into teams DOES NOT MEAN that you cannot work on character pages and episode pages too, but you would have to work on your team's page topic mainly) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon]] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:53, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Agree: Idea: Section " Relationships" Hi! I had an idea of create a new section for each of the characters, if they have relatives. The section would be call "Relationships" and would look like this:(Example for Fubuki Shirou) Relationships * Fubuki Atsuya (brother) So If You Do Agree with this idea of mine, please go to my talk page and leave a message (or add into others' existed message about this) Thank you! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Uh, let me see, well to become an admin of this wiki, you must have good knowledge of the game, the anime series, and... er, I kinda forgot :/ But there WAS a third thing!! I'm probably not the best person to ask about this (even though I'm admin) because the way I became admin was by answering on Genda's blog. The blog was about wanting more admins/ moderators e.t.c. Try asking AdventureWriter28 or try asking SS4 or maybe even try asking Genda. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:04, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:administration Well, the requirements depend on what wiki your talking about, but mostly in requirements, there are always 5 major requirements: a) being on the wiki for a long time b) having many contributions/edits c) having the right attitude d) active user e) what to do with the rights when obtained. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 23:27, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, just keep on working hard as a dedicated user :) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:51, September 29, 2011 (UTC) The Fubuki shirou page Help! Since you're the only one online... And you edited many things... I think you'll know how to revert a pgae... Well... The Fubuki Shirou page is being spolied... It is screwed with codes... Check there and see... Can you fix it it up? RSVP Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 15:46, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.. Nevermind... I got it fixed... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 15:50, October 1, 2011 (UTC) re: Arigato!! Oh, thanks! I presumed he was fluff editing (editing only to get badges) when he kept adding those categories after having them removed and getting several warnings. I think you'd be better off asking one of the other admins, but I've seen a different user getting blocked for one day (for adding false speculation). That user did it again and got a one-week ban. ►Treite, 21:08, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Agradecimentos Muito obrigado Narutosager o administrador sempre me ajudando. STUB articles Hello, i need your help. I'm brazilian, than i don't understand some things. The question: Who is STUB articles? Thank you! Bjorn_Kyle 23:32, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, but you deleted a picture named Aphrodi.jpg, and you said it ws fanart. But it wasn't a fanart...